I Wish
by See Jane Write
Summary: Crossover with the movie Liar Liar. Instead of wishing that his father couldn't lie, Max wished that he had a sibling. When Hafrek intervenes, his wish comes true.
1. Chapter 1

I Wish…

Disclaimer: The characters and whatnot from _Liar Liar_ are not mine and the _Buffy_ stuff is not mine either.

"Come on, Max," Audrey Reede coaxed her five-year-old son. She knelt down beside his chair and placed a comforting arm on his shoulder. The cake, complete with burning candles, was placed in front of Max on the table. "Make a wish. It can be anything you want. Anything in the whole world."

Max nodded sadly as Audrey rose, kissing his forehead gently. He thought hard, trying to think of exactly what he wanted. He only had one wish so it could not go to waste. The thing he really wanted was his father around instead of making up excuses at the last minute. But he knew that would never happen. He glanced around the room at his various friends who had come to his party. Jennifer, Andrew, Vincent, Ryan and his younger brother Tony, George and his older sister Amber.

A small smile crept onto his face. _That's what I want,_ he decided. _Someone younger who I can care about. Someone who can make me feel less alone when Dad isn't here._ He smiled as he drew in a huge breath, his cheeks puffing out. _I wish I had a baby sister or brother,_ he wished to himself as he blew the candles out.

* * *

Unknown to Max, his wish had been heard. Halfrek the vengeance demon smiled from her position outside the small house. Children with bad parents, she dutifully noted. She knew she wanted vengeance demons to be somewhat well-rounded instead of picking specialties, but this case she had to take. It would just be too much fun.

"Wish granted," she whispered with a clap of her hands as her face morphed into her vengeance demon look.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Early the next morning, at exactly quarter to six, the alarm clock in Audrey's room went off. The sleeping woman did not take to notice it. Her boyfriend Jerry, however, did and he rolled over and flicked it off. He looked over at the most important woman in his life, ruffling her hair a bit and placing his hand on her arm. She still did not respond and Jerry knew there was no way on Earth he could bring himself to wake her.

"It's been a long night. For the both of us," he said to himself as he rolled out of bed. He grabbed a towel and some clothes to change into and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower.

As soon as Jerry entered the bathroom, a foul stench greeted him. It smelled sort off like vomit, he noted with disgust. He cautiously walked over to the toilet and quickly flushed it. He then reached for a spray of some sort and sprayed it around the bathroom. Once the smell had improved, Jerry took a nice, hot shower. Once he was done and dressed, he left the bathroom and searched for a piece of paper. On it, he scribbled a short message to Audrey, placing it next to the alarm clock. He then leaned over and kissed Audrey's forehead tenderly before tiptoeing out of the room and towards the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" Max asked Jerry as the elder man entered the kitchen.

Jerry shrugged. "Well, what would you like for breakfast, kiddo?" he asked back.

"Well, my mom was gonna make me pancakes but she's not awake yet," Max informed Jerry.

Jerry nodded, taking in this bit of information. He walked over and sat down on the chair next to Max at the table. "Max," he began as he looked into Max's eyes. "Your mom's not feeling very well and I think it's best we let her sleep. But I could make you pancakes. You want that?"

Max pondered the option before shrugging. "Ok," he agreed. "But will you make them have funny shapes? Mommy makes them with funny shapes."

"Anything you want," Jerry promised as he began preparing pancakes.

* * *

Hours had passed before Audrey finally woke up. She frowned, shielding her eyes against the harsh light of the sun coming in through her windows. She groaned, knowing that if the sun was that high and bright, she was definitely late for work and late in dropping Max off at school. She glanced over at the clock to try and see what time it was exactly. Finding that a piece of paper was obstructing her view of the clock, she reached for it. Smiling, she knew it was a note from Jerry and she leaned back and opened it.

_Hey sweetie-pie,_

_ Don't worry about Max and your work. I know you're feeling poorly, so I'll take Max in to school and find someone to sub for you at the school. You just concentrate on getting better and if there's anything you need, call me. XOXO_

_ -Jerry_

"Feeling poorly?" Audrey wondered to herself. She knew she had overslept, but she felt fine. A little bit of pain in her lower back, but nothing a little bit of Advil or something would not fix. But as soon as she flipped the covers off of her, Audrey knew that her problem was not something a bit of Advil could fix. "H-how?" she wondered as she stared at her enormously large and pregnant stomach. It was then that the food cravings began hitting her all over again.

Audrey walked slowly over to the kitchen and began searching the refrigerator for certain foods. She found the bagels just fine. But the other two ingredients she wanted were nowhere to be found. And on top of that, she was pregnant and two men definitely had to know about it. Groaning, Audrey walked over to where the cordless phone was and began dialing Jerry's work number.

It took only one ring before Jerry picked up. "Hello, Jerry Raveck speaking," he stated into the phone.

"Jerry?" Audrey asked in a panicked tone of voice as she sat down in the kitchen. She held the phone to her ear with her right hand while propping her left arm up against the table and using her left hand to support her head.

"Audrey!" Jerry exclaimed loudly. "Are you alright? Do you need me to come over there?" The concern in his voice was genuine.

Audrey nodded as she choked out the answer, "Yes, please."

"I'll be right there," Jerry assured her. "You just stay put. Anything you want me to get you? Anything medicine of some sort?"

"No medicine," Audrey began. "But if you could get some pickles, that'd be great."

Jerry frowned in slight confusion but nonetheless agreed to get them for her. "I'll be right there," he reiterated for assurance.

Audrey smiled, knowing that at least there was one man she could actually count on to tell her the truth. But the other man…

Audrey groaned. She knew that she had to talk to Fletcher at some point. First there was the whole idea that she might be getting engaged and moving to Boston. Now there was a baby in the mix. She sighed as she dialed Fletcher's office number.

"Hello, Fletcher Reede's office," came the answer from Fletcher's secretary. "How may I help you?"

"I really need to talk to Fletcher," Audrey began in a rushed voice. "Please, it's very urgent."

"May I tell him who's calling?" his secretary asked as if she were reciting from a piece of paper.

"Audrey, his ex-wife," Audrey answered impatiently.

"Right," the secretary noted as she knocked on Fletcher's door. "Fletcher, it's your ex-wife, and she says it's really urgent," she informed him. She then went back to the phone. "He'll be right out, miss."

"Thank you," Audrey began as she moved her left arm down so it was spread across the table. She then rested her head on top of her arm as she waited for Fletcher.

"Audrey," he began almost gratefully. "Listen, I don't know if I'm going to be able to get Max from school," he said.

"Fletcher!" Audrey yelled in extreme annoyance. "Another something has come up. I need to talk to you and Jerry in person right now. I don't care what is going on at work. You get your ass down here this instant!" she hollered into the phone.

"Woah," Fletcher began, holding the phone away from his ear. Once he realized Audrey was done her little speech, he brought the phone to his ear again. "Damn, where you this loud when we were married?" he asked. "And what is so urgent that it can't be told over the phone? I'm really busy right now."

"Fletcher!" Audrey screamed.

"Alright, alright," Fletcher cut her off. "No need to damage my ear drums. I'll be there."

"And bring some Ranch dressing with you," she added.

"Ranch dressing?" Fletcher asked in genuine confusion. "You hate that stuff." He gasped, recalling the only time his ex-wife had ever put Ranch dressing in her mouth. "You're pregnant! I know it! You want Ranch dressing so you can put it on a bagel than cover that concoction with pickles!" His face as flushed with anger. "Well if you're just going to tell my that the son of a bitch you're dating has won you over completely, then forget it! Audrey, I have things to do!"

"Fletcher!' Audrey begged as small tears began welling up in her eyes. "Please, this is quite urgent," she choked.

Fletcher groaned. "Fine, I'll be there," he grumbled. "But you better not rub this all over my face."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Isn't this juicy?" D'Hoffryn asked as he peered at the young human woman. Audrey he thought her name was. This little tidbit was one of the better pieces of vengeance he has seen in recent years, not counting the unofficial Vietnam War.

Anyanka frowned in disgust. "Not yet," she noted. "It can be though," she said. "As soon as I get in there."

"Why exactly would that be allowed?" Halfrek pouted. "This is my thing. Neglected child. Max."

Anyanka shook her head. "No, wronged woman. Abby, Audrey. Something like that. It's now my wish." That being said, she teleported away before Halfrek had a chance to argue.

* * *

Jerry and Fletcher both arrived at Audrey's house at the exact same moment. Jerry had the pickles, and Fletcher had the Ranch dressing. Fletcher knew what that meant, but Jerry did not. "Naïve little bastard," Fletcher muttered as he opened the door and walked inside.

"Rude and arrogant jerk," Jerry argued back as he waited on the porch.

"I don't even see how this is my problem," Fletcher said. "You're the one who did this to her."

Jerry frowned. "Wait, she told you about it?"

"She didn't have to," Fletcher argued back. "I've been married to her before. Face it. When was the last time you ever saw Audrey put pickles in her mouth?"

Jerry's facial expression turned to one of confusion. "Point well taken, I suppose," he noted. "Still don't see what pickles have to do with this."

"Don't play dumb with me," Fletcher said angrily. "Audrey, get out here," he yelled into the house. "There's nothing to hide. I know about the baby."

"Woah," Jerry exclaimed in shock. "Baby? What baby?"

Fletcher shook his head at Jerry. "Don't play dumb with me. I already know."

"Since when was Audrey pregnant?" Jerry asked seriously. "Audrey!" he yelled. "Is this true?"

Fletcher laughed. "You seriously had no idea that you knocked her up? Isn't this funny? The ex-husband knows before the father? I guess the saying's true. Father knows last." He stopped and looked at Jerry seriously. "Wait, what did you think I knew then?"

"I asked Audrey to marry me and move to Boston with me," Jerry responded.

Fletcher shook his head. "No, she can't do that. What about Max? He's my son, too. There's nothing for him in Boston except a cozy bar where everybody knows his name, but he can't drink, so it doesn't matter."

"What does it matter to you where Max is?" Jerry asked seriously. "You don't even remember to come unless she reminds you to."

"That is only because I'm a very busy man," Fletcher argued.

"Too busy for your son?" Jerry asked.

Fletcher groaned. "Isn't this Audrey's decision? What did she say?"

"She has to think about it," Jerry grumbled. "Ironically, because of you, even though you don't do much for us."

"Where is she anyway?" Fletcher asked. "I have to talk to her."

"Me, too," Jerry said. With that, the two men walked further into the house. "Audrey!" Fletcher yelled. "Audrey, where are you?"

"Baby, I'm right here," Jerry added as they walked from the kitchen to the living room. She was nowhere downstairs.

Fletcher and Jerry exchanged a look before rushing up the stairs towards Audrey's bedroom. Fletcher got there first and pushed the door open. The two of them almost killed each other to get in first, but the sight shocked them. A small puddle of water surrounded the bed where Audrey was laying. Her face hinted at extreme pain, and she was clutching the comforter tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Fletcher was the first once to react. He rushed over to Audrey's side and placed an arm around her shoulders. He then sat down next to her.

"Don't touch me!" Audrey yelled. She pushed Fletcher's arm off of her. She tried to reach across the bed for the phone. Before she could grab it, another contraction hit her. It was more painful than the last one, and it was closer in time than the time between the previous two. This baby, however weird the situation was, was not waiting for anyone.

Fletcher knew what was going on. He had witnessed it before. Of course, the last time Audrey was this far in labor, she was in the hospital and she had already had an epidural.

Jerry, on the other hand, had not seen it before. At least, he had not seen it with Audrey. The pain on her face was genuine. She looked like all the other pregnant women who have come through the hospital. But to be happening with Audrey…

"What's going on?" Jerry asked. He was still in shock.

Fletcher lowered his hand for Audrey to grab. She might break all the bones in his hand in the process, but it would be worth it. He could fix broken bones. He could not fix the situation between the two of them if Audrey considered the moving to Boston theory. He had to show that he really cared for her. He had to prove that he loved her more than Jerry did. "What does it look like?" Fletcher snapped. "She's in labor."

Jerry rolled his eyes. "Yes, that part I see," he said as he walked over and sat down on the other side of Audrey. "How? Why?"

Audrey groaned as soon as she stopped contracting. "Instead of asking questions, will one of you please call an ambulance?" Anger filled her petite body, and that anger caused both Fletcher and Jerry to subconsciously move a few inches away from her.

"That would be your job since you're the one who knocked her up," Fletcher told Jerry. He moved back over to Audrey and started rubbing her back soothingly.

"It can't be," Jerry said in his defense. He and Audrey have only been dating for seven months. They've only been sleeping together for four, yet Audrey was full term. He had not noticed it until this moment. She had not been pregnant until this day. "It's impossible," he said again.

Audrey rolled her eyes. "So is getting any one of you to make a simple phone call," she snapped as she tried to grab the phone again. Sure enough, as soon as she moved, she started having another contraction. "Mother of fu--"

"Audrey!" Jerry interrupted her as he put a hand over her mouth. "Just breathe," he said soothingly.

"I'll breathe once someone calls that damn ambulance!" Audrey yelled back at him. Her grip on Fletcher's hand remained strong.

Fletcher reached over her back and grabbed the phone. He instantly dialed 911 and waited for a response. "Ok," he said once he got a response. "We're at 2310 Superior," he said in a rushed voice. "My wife Audrey's in labor, and we cannot make it to a hospital." His 'wife' comment earned him another slap from Audrey, but she did not verbally protest it. As long as she would be getting to a hospital, she did not care what he said about her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Don't worry about Max, sweetheart," Jerry said as he walked into the labor room. "I called one of his friend's moms, and she agreed to pick him up." He rubbed Audrey's back gently. "I just told them you were at the hospital. I didn't say why."

"So you're ashamed of your child?" Fletcher accused the other man. Audrey's grip on his hand was remaining as firm as ever. He turned to her. "It's really ok," he told her. "I'll support you and the baby, even if it isn't mine."

Audrey simply glared at both of them. She had managed to tune their bickering out on the way over in the ambulance. Where was that nurse with her damn epidural already? She had been in this hospital for well over an hour now. What could be taking this long? The only thing that was going right in this intensely awkward situation was the fact that she was in a private labor room. She could not bear the thought of anyone else overhearing them.

One woman finally entered the room. She was dressed in a nurse's uniform, but Audrey did not recognize her as one of the three nurses who had been checking up on her.

"Did your shift just start?" she asked.

The woman shrugged as she walked over to Audrey. In her hand, she had a small cup of ice chips. "You can say that," she said. "I'm Anya, honey. You just tell me what you need. It doesn't matter how ridiculous it sounds. You're in labor." Anya hated the sweetness in her voice, but if it was a way to coax a wish out of this woman, she was all for it.

"Besides an epidural?" Audrey complained.

"Honey, I spoke to the doctor," Jerry informed her. "You're too far along for an epidural. I'm sorry."

Audrey groaned as she flopped back on the bed. She frowned as she looked at her stomach. Had it grown since the ambulance ride? It certainly looked larger.

Fletcher rolled his eyes at Jerry. "That's crap," he said. "Audrey, I'll go find you a doctor who will do it, ok?"

"I think I know what's best for her," Jerry argued.

"Clearly not," Fletcher rebutted. "You haven't seen this woman give birth without drugs. It's not a pretty sight."

As the two men started fighting yet again, Audrey turned to Anya. "Any way to make them shut up?" she asked.

Anya shrugged. "What'd you have in mind?" she asked. "It's all up to you."

"Well, I will need one of them here," she said. She tensed up as she felt another contraction hitting her. They were getting pretty close together now. She had a feeling that she would be giving birth within the hour. "Ok," she said once it was over. "I just wish whichever one of them is not the father would go away. Just go stay the hell away from me." She shrugged. "Maybe it could be a dog. I bet Max would like that."

Anya's face morphed into her demonic one as she uttered the two words that freaked Audrey out even more: "Wish granted." Right after that, Jerry disappeared. Audrey thought she heard a woofing sound. Then Anya was gone. Audrey shrieked again, which caught Fletcher's attention.

"Audrey, what is it?" he asked her. He then took another look at her stomach. Now it was definitely bigger. "Oh," he said softly. "Don't worry, honey," he said. "I'll get a doctor, and we'll work through this. I've heard having a C-section is a lot more common now. It's perfectly safe."

As he pushed the call button, he couldn't help but wonder if Audrey was actually giving birth to a baby. It looked more like the size of a toddler now.


End file.
